Interactive voice response (“IVR”) systems are computing systems that interact with humans through the use of voice, and potentially using other input, such as Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (“DTMF”) tones. IVR systems are frequently used to allow customers to obtain information relating to the customers' accounts. IVR systems can provide the information using prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to direct customers on how to navigate the IVR menu. IVR systems may be particularly useful at reducing the need to hire large numbers of human support operators.
When interacting with an IVR system, a customer may experience quiet time (e.g., the customer may be put on hold) while the IVR system determines appropriate responses to the information entered by the user.